A goal of developing a computerized interactive data bank for the Comprehensive Stroke Centers is to provide a development model for neurological diseases which will aid both the clinician and researcher in the treatment, prognosis, rehabilitation, and possible prevention of such diseases. The objectives of the project are: a. To develop a uniform method of data collection utilizing standard clinical nomenclature and vocabulary, patient histories, diagnosis, and treatment. b. To implement and interactive comprehensive data bank network enabling pooling of clinical data among institutions, collaborative inter-institutional studies, rapid access to large quantities of clinical data, and computer consultation. c. To demonstrate the feasibility of such a network, including the computer aspects, the collaboration among a number of institutions, to serve as a model for neurological diseases and disorders.